1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pants and more particularly pertains to a new safety pants with removable knee pads for providing a user with a pair of pants that would incorporate pockets which could house knee protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pants is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,902 describes knee pads for work pants having a pad held in place between the inside of the knee area of work pant leg and a rectangular fabric piece that is attached to the pant leg. Another type of pant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,408 describes work pants for use when performing work in which sitting and kneeling take place frequently. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,141 describes an ornamental design for work pants with kneeling pad pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,666 describes a garment especially adapted for protecting the knees while gardening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,991 describes a pair of work pants particularly designed for kneeling work activity having removable leather patches covering the knee area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,124 describes knee padding for work pants.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new safety pants with removable knee pads that would provide a cushioned surface for the knees to prevent nerve or cartilage damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new safety pants with removable knee pads that could be easily removed for laundering, replacement, or when not needed.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of pants. The pants have a lower torso portion and two legs. Each of the legs has a front knee portion. Each one of a pair of pads has a size designed for covering one of the front knee areas. Each one of the pads provides a cushioning between a horizontal support surface and knees of a user when the user is in a kneeling position. A fastening assembly is for fastening each one of the pair of pads to an associated one of the legs for covering the knees of a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.